The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems may use in-vehicle vision systems for rear-view scene viewing or detection, side-view scene viewing or detection, and forward-view scene viewing or detection. In one example, a raw image obtained from a rear-view camera device of a subject vehicle may require a center region of the raw image to be enlarged for display on a rear view mirror device, e.g., dynamic rearview mirror, within a vehicle. In this example, the enlarged center region is created by stretching the raw image, thereby resulting in reduced resolution on a per pixel basis in the center region.
Super resolution (SR) is a class of techniques for enhancing the resolution related to per pixel detail of an image obtained by an imaging system including a camera device. Multi-frame SR methods, are temporally-implemented, and may use sub-pixel shifts between multiple low resolution images of the same scene to create an improved resolution related to per pixel detail of the image by fusing information from all the low resolution images. Single-frame SR methods, are spatially-implemented, and attempt to magnify a raw image without introducing blur.
It is known to apply multi-exposure image noise reduction when a raw image is degraded by noise. Noise can be reduced by averaging multiple exposures to acquire the most suitable combination to reduce noise. It is further known to apply single-frame de-blurring to mitigate blurring in an image in certain situations, such as when optical defocus and optical aberrations are present. Single-frame de-blurring applies spatial-frequency filtering within a diffraction-mandated pass band.